Part One: Taken
by moonlightpixie89
Summary: Part One. Zidane has returned home, but this is just the start of many new adventures.
1. Return Home

Garnet and Zidane stood side by side, gazing at the grave of Dagger's adoptive mother. It had only been hours since Zidane's return to her and in that time they'd sneaked away from everyone else, desperate to be alone and just take in that fact that they were finally together again.

Dagger sighed, it had been eight months since everything had happened, their adventure had started and ended so suddenly and with so much going on, she hadn't even realised she had fallen in love. Not until she came so close to losing him had she allowed her heart to rule her head, no more considering everything from the point of view of a princess, just her and her heart.

Zidane's tail snaked around her waist and gently pulled her into him, he turned and enveloped her into an embrace, breathing in her scent. It was this moment he had fought for, kept himself alive and struggling with a broken body for, just to hold her and have her return his love.

"How did you escape?" she whispered into his chest.

Zidane pondered this, he had a very long story to tell, battles and excruciating pain, the loss and regain of hope… but he decided to summarise his entire journey with one sentence.

"I had to, I wanted to come home to you… so, I sang your song"

Dagger smiled and looked into his eyes.

"Our song…"

No longer being able to hold back, Zidane bent his head forward and kissed her. Dagger felt like she was melting into him, becoming one with him with just a kiss. It was so soft yet she felt like he was burning into her. Breaking apart slowly they looked at one another. Dagger could feel the words fighting to get out.

'_Say it; just tell him… you both know anyway…'_

Zidane moved in for another kiss, intending to make this one last a lifetime when he heard a voice behind them.

"Zidane! Your back… I am so gonna beat you!"

"Eiko, whoa! What did I do?" He laughed as she flung herself into his arms, similarly to how Garnet had just hours before, and sure enough she pummelled his chest… though with more enthusiasm then Garnet had.

"Months! What the hell could have taken you months to do before getting home? You better not have met someone else, because if you have I'll-"

"Eiko! It takes a while to recover from a place like the Lifa Tree going mental and exploding on you!" Zidane set her down and scratched his head.

Eiko looked up at him, all anger gone from her eyes and gasped, 'Oh gosh, Dagger why have you got him outside then? He should be resting, how inconsiderate!" She crossed her arms and pouted, the couple couldn't help but laugh at her. Since being adopted by Cid she'd certainly gained a new side to her personality, but deep down she was still the same loud little Eiko.

"It seems you're alive then, thank you for letting us know" came the voice of Freya with mock annoyance.

"Yeah… sorry, heh! I was a little distracted!"

Soon the whole gang where back together and eating in the castle, Zidane had been very upset that he hadn't been back in time for when Vive 'stopped'. But was both glad and shocked when he saw the numerous mini-vivi's modelled on his old friend.

The dining room was full of laughter, even Steiner seemed happy Zidane was back, he leaned across the table and whispered to her, 'If it makes you happy Your Highness…'. Dagger smiled and whispered back, 'Would this have anything to do with a certain General?'. Steiner blushed and looked away, Dagger chuckled to herself and helped herself to ice cream, unaware of the blonde bandit's eyes following her every move.

He loved her smile, the sound of her gentle laughter. These were all thing's that kept him going when anyone else would have given up and died. He wanted her to know that, he was suddenly overcome with an urge to stand, sweep Dagger into his arms and…

The following thoughts made him blush, especially when Quina caught his eye and exclaimed, 'Zidane! You look like tomatoe!'

Thankfully only he, Freya and Dagger heard, he couldn't help but grin when Dagger sent him a dazzling smile. Clearing her throat she insisted it was time everyone left, blaming Zidane's need for some much needed rest.

Amarant grunted and patted Zidane on the back as his form of, 'Good-bye, good to see you again'. Quina disappeared into the kitchens and the many little Vivi's said good-bye in unison and headed off, they were staying in a local inn before travelling home to the black mage village. Eiko sobbed, she didn't want to go, but Freya escorted her out preparing to take her home to Lindblum before returning to Bermecia and Sir Frately. Steiner excused himself and left to find Beatrix, when Zidane gave him a knowing wink he blushed before saluting and hurried out.

This left Zidane and Dagger alone once more.

"Where you planning on returning to Tantalus?" she asked quietly.

Zidane scratched his head, "Well err, I hadn't actually thought of that…"

"Well they're not returning to Lindblum for a while, your welcome to stay here" She blushed and looked away. Zidane smiled and walked to her, they were barely inches apart. He raised his hand pushed the hair from her face, it had grown long again and was falling from her hairclip. Not knowing why he leaned against her, and took it from her hair. Dagger gasped inwardly, there bodies so close she could smell his skin, feel his own hair against her cheek. She smiled as he pulled away, discarding the clip and watching as her hair fell across her shoulder's, she'd never looked so beautiful.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm not the only one who needs a haircut" she nodded at his own long hair. It was still pulled back in a ponytail but it was much longer… she couldn't help but think of the similarities it brought out between himself and Kuja. If he let it down she was sure, in this light, he'd look just like him.

The smile dropped from her face, Zidane frowned as he played with his hair.

"I can call a maid, you could do with a bath too you know!"

"Ah! I travel all this way to be told I smell eh? Well there's love for you!"

The room was filled with an awkward silence at this last statement, Dagger blushed and Zidane cleared his throat, 'I meant er…'

"Your Highness, Master Tribal? Are you in need of assistance?"

Dagger groaned inwardly, Steiner must have sent her. It seemed the young couple were doomed to be continually interrupted.

"Actually Valeria, could you prepare a bath and some fresh clothes for Zidane… the same for me if you don't mind"

"Of course Your highness" Valerie bowed out of the room.

"Wow, Master now huh!" Zidane whistled, 'Looks like I'm moving up in the world!"

"You'll stay?" Dagger said quickly.

"Of course" Zidane looked into her eyes and saw the joy, one thing was on his mind though… "Er that girl, Valeria… she won't be _helping _in the bath now will she?"

"Why do you want her too?" Dagger's heart plummeted.

"No no… just if anyone was gonna help me-"

Dagger hit him playfully and smiled, "No can do, I'm a queen now. It's not very becoming of me is it?"

Zidane smirked and crossed his arms, "So… if you weren't a queen, _your highness.."_

Dagger blushed and pushed him out of the door, "The bathroom's that way, I'll see you later"

She pointed to a long corridor and walked away. Zidane scratched his head, something he did a lot he noticed. Sighing, he began another treacherous journey. Finding a bathroom in a place like this!

**A/N: well well, what next huh? I read some stuff by other people and couldn't help but try myself… it feels a bit lacking in my opinion? What do you think? **

**Ps… next chapter should be more exciting… I've got some bad guys making a comeback dun dun duuuuuun!**

**Also, I don't own any of it ok!**

**Review please!**


	2. Shadows

Zidane didn't realise just how much his body ached until he was resting in the hot bubbly water, laying his head back on a pillow he smiled, he could get used to this! It beat trying to wash with Blank or Marcus wandering in to use to the toilet!

Grabbing the sides of the bath he pulled himself up and out of the water, gazing at the large mirror he examined the reminder of his wounds. One large bruise across his lower back and a scar running along the left of his torso where the only thing's left that might hint at the terror he'd been through, gripping the wall he cradled his head in his hand as memories rushed back.

Thunderous crashed, an explosion, blood… his blood.

He gasped as he looked into the mirror and saw… Kuja! His face mocking him, raising his hand Zidane saw the fiery ball in his palm, throwing himself forward, fists raised he crashed into the mirror.

Gasping for air, he looked at the shattered glass around him.

"Zidane? Zidane are you in there?"

Dagger's voice quickly brought him back to his senses, grabbing a towel he wrapped it around himself before opening the door a crack, Dagger was alone.

"Are you ok?" she looked at him with concern.

"Yeah yeah, just… err slipped"

"Your hands" Dagger's hands flew out to his as she saw the blood.

"And landed on the mirror…" Zidane said weakly, before he knew what she was doing, Dagger forced her way past him, shut the door and led him to the side of the still filled bath. Pulling the plug she ran one of the taps and eased his hands underneath. The water ran away, turning crimson.

"I don't think there's any glass in there" she said to herself as much as him, Zidane grunted. He had a terrible headache and was very aware that he was naked except for the towel… and she seemed to have nothing but a long nightgown on, her wet hair indicated she'd also been in the bath.

"Erm Dagger, I'll be fine if you could just heal me then you should probably go"

Dagger looked up at him, obviously hurt.

"It's just, if someone saw us…" He smiled at her blush as she too realised they predicament.

"Of course well…" Zidane's hands were enveloped in blue light, a warm feeling told him they were healed, though he didn't know if it came from Dagger's magic, or just the fact that she was holding his hands in her own.

"I'll let you dress, Valeria can clean this up later"

As she made to stand and leave Zidane grabbed her hands and pulled her back to him. Dagger swallowed, she was suddenly very nervous. Zidane looked into her eyes for what felt like hours when it was only seconds before realising her hands. Dagger felt a brief moment of loss before standing to leave again, this time without Zidane restraining her.

"Where will I stay?" He asked

"My old room, it's been turned into a guest room. It should be ready for you now. I'm in mother's old room, next to yours…"

Zidane nodded. When Dagger left he picked up the clothes left for him, a plain pair of black trousers and white shirt. Putting them on and also took his blades and belt before leaving for his new room. Out of the windows he could tell it was late, how long had he been in the bath? He meet a few guards on his way, all of them either saluting or nodding in acknowledgement. Zidane smiled, usually if he met a guard he'd be running from them, not nodding a 'hello'.

Entering his room he stole a glance at Dagger's door, General Beatrix was stood outside speaking with a female guard. On noticing him she smiled warmly and bid him goodnight.

The room was large, and beside the far door stood a king size bed. Not taking in much of his surroundings Zidane collapsed onto the bed and fell into a deep sleep.

Next door Dagger was lying in her own bed, unable to rest. Something was wrong, Zidane wasn't his normal, cheeky self. Maybe something had happened to him in the months they were separated. Turning over she looked out of her window and screamed! Two shadows stood directly outside her window, peering in.

With a crash the guard, Beatrix and even a ruffled looking Zidane ran into her room. Dagger pointed at the window but the shadows were gone.

"There… there was someone there! No two people, watching me!"

Beatrix ordered the guard to command a search of the grounds and moved to look out of the window herself, Zidane was at Dagger's bedside comforting her. "They seem to be gone, what did they look like?"

"I don't know, small. There were defiantly two of them just staring!"

"Are you sure it wasn't cats or something your highness?"

Dagger thought for a moment, 'Possibly…' she said.

Beatrix smiled, "Well I'll have another guard positioned at your door and below your window's your highness. I'll leave you to your…rest" With that she bowed and walked out of the door.

To frightened to take note of the amusement in Beatrix's voice she looked at Zidane, 'There was defiantly someone there… and it wasn't cats. When they looked at me I felt… I don't know… strange, really scared"

Zidane stroked her arm, only then did Dagger realised he had his arm around her.

"I'll go and look myself… I know these walls seeing as I studied them to kidnap you" he joked.

"Wait… can't you stay with me?"

Zidane froze midway through standing to look at her, in the light of the moon her skin look deathly pale and her eyes were wide with fright… and trust.

"I'll come back when I'm done, I just wanna make sure they're gone. Whoever they were"

Dagger nodded reluctantly and watched him leave. Unable to sleep now she climbed out of her bed and bed on her dressing gown. She flicked on a lamp and sat in a large chair by another window, looking onto the grounds.

She smiled when she saw Steiner yelling at his nights to find the intruders, she doubted he'd let them sleep tonight. Suddenly to the left she saw a shadow amongst the bushes, her heart leapt into her mouth, was it one of the intruders?

A long main of blonde hair told her otherwise, releasing the breath she didn't know she was holding she watched Zidane skilfully evade Steiner and his men. A part of her found this amusing, another was frightened. If Zidane could escape their notice would the intruders find it as easy?

Glancing at the window she moved across to lock it. After making sure it was secure she leaned back and sighed, only to feel a rough hand cover her mouth with a cloth. Struggling as hard as she could she tried to escape the large mans grip, only to loose consciousness as she noticed through her blurred vision two shapes cackling by the wall… and a large tresses of red hair behind her…

**A/N: ooooooooooooo! Guess who? Lol. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Zidane… sadly I don't…**


	3. Helpless

Zidane growled with frustration, he himself was a skilled thief and could break into any building he wanted. He pondered over who else would have that kind of knowledge to evade detection in one of the most guarded locations on Gaia. There was no sign of a break in and there were no reports of missing guards. Whoever it was, they were stealthy and probably experienced professionals. The only people who came to mind were his Tantalus brothers, but they had no reason to spy on Dagger. Unless… had they been looking for him and accidentally ended up at her window? He hadn't said whether or not he'd be coming back straight away, if ever in fact.

After vigorous searching, he returned to Dagger's room via the same window she had seen the shadows. Not wanting to alarm her again he quietly picked open the lock and pushed it open, mentally making a note to warn Beatrix that whoever was supposed to be on guard below the window were slacking.

"Dagger, it's me"

He slipped inside and looked around the dark room, his heart dropped. Even with only the moonlight to illuminate the room he could still make out the broken lamp, Dagger's staff snapped in two beside the bed…

He ran to the window, in the distance he could make out the large shape of Steiner patrolling the grounds.

"Steiner! She's gone, they came back for her" he shouted as loudly as he could. He may have been heard by the kidnappers which meant they knew that the guards were aware of their Queen's disappearance; hopefully this would panic them and cause them to make a mistake or give up. At worst, Zidane had just warned them to hurry up.

Turning back into the room he could hear the sounds of armour clanking as the guards rushed towards the room. Zidane could barely think straight, he tried to keep himself under control but for some reason his head felt foggy and his heart wouldn't stop racing. He sat on Dagger's bed and held his head in his hands, Beatrix entered the room and switched on the lights.

"Captain, order the patrols to check and guard every port and entrance into and out of the city"

Zidane barely registered the fact that Beatrix was pulling him to his feet, "Are you hurt?" she said.

Zidane couldn't speak, the scar on his chest burned like it was freshly opened, he felt something whipping against his face and back. All around him was darkness and the sounds of something crashing around him.

Beatrix jumped back as he vomited violently onto the carpet before passing out in her arms.

Some time later, Zidane woke in a soft bed and a cool cloth across his forehead. Forcing his eyes open he saw someone with dark hair moping his brow.

"Zidane, you're awake!"

He grunted, his body felt heavy and he was barely aware of his surroundings.

"Step back please miss, I need to check him"

The voice was familiar, for the life of him Zidane couldn't remember where he was, or figure out why this person was checking his pulse and pupils. He wasn't still in the black mage village was he?

"Mikoto?" he whispered.

"She turned up yesterday, do you want to see her?" the voice said.

"Where am I? What's going on?"

His vision cleared enough for him to see the woman look over her shoulder, a figure stepped forward and he recognised it as Freya.

"Zidane, something happened three days ago. Do you remember?"

Suddenly, flashes of a broken mirror, a scream and something about shadows flew into his head.

"Dagger! Where is she? Is she ok?"

He caught the sound of a sob from the other side of his bed, it was Eiko who had been moping his brow earlier. He felt sick again.

"We haven't found her, the was a search across the surrounding area but… all we could find was her pendant"

Zidane gulped, trying to suppress the feeling of sickness, "Three days, I've been unconscious that long?"

"Yes, we had your blood tested for poison but we haven't found any signs of foul play. I expect after your journey this was just too much"

Zidane didn't reply, there was more to this then even he understood right now. But something in his heart told him that the dreams, the hallucinations he'd been having were not coincidence.

"I have to help"

He made to get out of bed but was pushed down again by the woman he now recognised as Valeria, "You have to rest" she said sternly.

Suddenly, Zidane felt a flash of anger and glared at the woman.

"Zidane!"

Freya had him pinned to the bed, "Control yourself, she's just trying to help. You're no good to Garnet if you're sick!"

Zidane froze, he hadn't realised he had jumped up and knocked over a bowl and bottle of medicine on the bed side table. Eiko and Valeria were looking quite alarmed. He lay down, defeated, and closed his eyes, "I'd like to rest now" he said blankly.

He didn't see the looks passed between the three before they complied and left the room. Only when Zidane heard them walk away did he open his tear filled eyes. He turned to his side and cradled his head.

Dagger… his Dagger… she was gone and he didn't know what to do…

He had never felt so helpless, even when getting his beating from Baku as a kid he had always known he could get a swing in if he wanted.

His mind went back to the few hours he'd had with her, the way she'd run to him through the crowd, not caring who saw. The kisses they'd shared, brief but meaningful… the hurt look on her face in the bathroom…

His eye's snapped open. One name entered his mind.

Kuja.

**XXX**

**Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy 9 or any of it's characters. **

**Did Kuja survive? Where is Dagger? Why is Zidane acting so strangely? **

**All will be revealed as I vow to actually FINISH THIS FIC!**


	4. Suspect

Two days later there was still no sign of Dagger, nor any clue of who had taken her. When Zidane had voiced his fears that Kuja had survived somehow, Steiner and some of his soldiers had travelled to the Lifa Tree to search for a body, as of yet there was no sign. But there was a lot of debris to sort through and after eight months and various explosions, Zidane couldn't be sure that Kuja would be in one piece if he was truly dead.

Zidane was finally allowed out if bed, but told to keep resting and try to relax. He almost laughed out loud, how could he possibly relax? Dagger was missing and he had to do something about it.

His first idea was to visit the Tantalus crew and see whether they had any information.

"We had that big lug of armour down here a few nights back, asked whether we knew anything about a plot against the Queen" Baku had told him.

"Steiner suspects you?" Zidane frowned, after all they'd been though Rusty still couldn't get over old habits.

"I don't think so darlin', but if anyone in the city were to hear anything it'd probably be us wouldn't it" Ruby said.

Blank and Cinna were looking at the table top, Zidane had the feeling they were avoiding his eyes.

"What reason we got to kidnap the Princess then? You already got her for your self ain't you!" laughed Baku. Zidane shrugged sadly.

"So what's really happened then? Steiner said there had been a threat made against the Queen, she'd been moved somewhere safe. Why aren't you with her?"

Zidane contemplated for a moment, the castle were trying to keep her disappearance a secret, not wanting to panic the city after the recent events. Losing two Queens in one year… and with no clear heir to the throne. People would panic and just make searching for Dagger more complicated.

Zidane sighed, he trusted his friends more then anyone in the world. He was sure they could be of some help too. Sitting up he told them about the shadows at the window and even about him becoming mysteriously ill the same night. Blank shifted in his seat uncomfortably.

Zidane did not tell them about the dreams and things he had been seeing, and feeling, in fact he hadn't told anyone. He was afraid of what people might think… he himself felt like he was going insane at times.

"So, she's been kidnapped again. You ever thought about getting a bell or something for her?"

Zidane glared at his former boss, though he could tell he was covering up his anxiety. Apparently Dagger had been very kind to him when she took the throne, and even spoke with him about Zidane. He guessed he had become fond of her, like he had Ruby when she joined as an actress and became a permanent member of the group. Speaking of which, Zidane watched as Ruby sat beside Blank, rubbing a slightly swollen stomach. She was four months pregnant with Blank's child.

In normal circumstances this would be a time to wind Blank up about the endless nappies and crying he was going to have to deal with, but the mood was sombre and Zidane did not feel like celebrating or joking.

"You thought about who'd be able to pull off a stunt like this?" Marcus asked.

"Well, there's you guys"

Baku humphed, and Blank sat up straight, "What about someone already in the castle, someone close to Dagger?" he said quietly.

Suddenly the room was very quite, Zidane stared at his friend. The strange looks he had been receiving suddenly made sense.

"You think I had something to do with it?"

Blank looked at Cinna nervously.

"No, it's not that… it's just that… when we were flying over here you were acting kind of strange…"

Zidane continued to stare, expecting more of an explanation.

"Talking in your sleep, wandering around with your head in the clouds… and your mood swings… only Ruby could match you"

"Oi!" she said loudly.

"The point is, there was no commotion, no break in… and you were in her room…"

"Oh yeah, and how did I manage to get her our of the city in less then an hour, come back and oh yeah… I was unconscious for three days"

"Outside help" muttered Blank.

Zidane mouth fell open, Cinna was at least looking apologetic but Blank refused to meet his gaze.

"Do the rest of you think this?" he said darkly.

"No, personally I think Blank's just trying to focus on something other then his impending fatherhood"

Marcus ducked as Ruby threw a cup at his head, he sat back as though it happened everyday. And knowing Ruby it probably did.

Zidane stood up to leave. Baku followed him out, glaring at Cinna and Blank as he went. Outside the theatre they had all been sitting in Zidane leant against the wall and breathed out, Baku came up behind him and waited.

"I love her"

"I know you do boy"

"I'd never hurt her"

"Not intentionally, no"

Zidane whipped round, "You agree with them!"

"No, I just think that you should be careful. Maybe get some help… you've been through a lot and trauma can do strange things to ya…"

"Yeah, thanks for the advice" Zidane turned and walked back towards the castle; ignoring the stares and whispers of the people around him. As far as the general population knew, Dagger had gone to visit her uncle in Lindblum with some of her guard. There were rumours that she was preparing for marriage and of course, after being witnessed hugging the Queen by most of the upper class, people suspected him of being the groom.

Zidane tried not to think about it, if Dagger were here with him right now, would they be preparing to marry? He had thought of it, on his lonely journey back to the place he strangely felt was his new home. His mind wandered back to a conversation the two had had in the black mage village. Zidane had explained what home meant to him, how he made his own home with the people who cared about him.

Even if they now believed him to have taken Dagger, it made no sense to him. He suddenly became aware that he was being followed, he was at the entrance of the alley leading to the town square, a good place to pick pocket as he himself had discovered many years ago. He stopped, placing his hand on the dagger concealed in his blue jeans. The same dagger that _she _had named herself after… she had held and cut her hair with…

Veering left he headed into the inn, it was quiet and that was just what he needed. He threw some gold on the counter and received a key from the young boy working there, he tried to smile as the kid gasped when he realised who he was serving.

"Hey kid, have some extra if you don't tell anyone I'm here. I need a rest ok?"

The boy nodded vigorously and accepted a handful of money. As Zidane headed to his room he wondered whether Dagger would disapprove of the way he was spending castle funds.

The sky grew dark and Zidane sat, motionless, on the windowsill. He stared out across the surrounding mountains and began to think, however did this needed to be physically fit and stealthy. They'd have to know both the city and the castle perfectly… they'd also need to know that Dagger had switched rooms…

When Zidane finally moved it was to rub his aching eyes, he had gone over and over a list of suspects. Beatrix had investigated several leads on various groups and persons known for kidnapping people of high status, intending to demand a ransom. However, day six was approaching and there had been no contact made from the kidnapper.

He shut his eyes and leaned his head against the cool glass of the window, in his mind he replayed the actions of that night. He had climbed the tall wall to get to dagger's bedroom window… and there was no guard. Beatrix had informed him that the woman placed under the window had been taken out with a sleeping spell and then dragged out of the way.

Stealth… strength… knowledge… magic…

Zidane's eye's snapped open. What if Blank had been onto something? What if it had been someone within the castle?

In his minds eye his thoughts wandered back to when they had climbed the Lifa Tree… he had carried Dagger up on his back… but someone else had climbed the tree easily, carrying two kids at the same time.

Could it be possible… could Amarant be the kidnapper?

Zidane jumped up and opened the window, skilfully he leapt down and landed gracefully on his feet. He intended to run back to the castle, to tell the others of his suspicions. It made sense to him… Amarant was a bandit, he didn't feel obligated to anyone, Dagger could earn him a lot of money, and he too had been in the castle hours before Dagger disappeared.

Zidane rounded a corner and collided with something heavy.

"Watch it" he snarled.

Suddenly from him heard footsteps. Members of Steiner's guard surrounded him.

"What the hell's going on?"

"Zidane Tribal, you are under arrest for suspicion of kidnapping, or conspiring to kidnap Queen Garnet of Alexandria-"

"You've got to be kidding!" Zidane shouted, "I know who did it! It wasn't me"

"He felt his arms being pulled back behind him, for a moment out of instinct he considered fighting back. But they would take him to the castle to be interviewed and there he could explain to Steiner that he had made a mistake.

He couldn't believe that after everything Steiner still thought Zidane couldn't be trusted, as he was escorted back to the castle Zidane looked into the sky and watched the full moon shine down, illuminating the castle beautifully.

It reminded him of the night Alexander was summoned, in his heart he felt the same rise of fear that had accompanied him that night when he desperately searched for Dagger in the castle.

He would get her back, if he had to fight every friend he had who suspected him.


	5. Explanations and Escape Plans

Zidane circled his small cell; he was under the castle and had been waiting for hours to see Steiner or Beatrix. Outside stood two guards, however they refused to speak and Zidane began to grow a little unnerved when he realised they hadn't even moved for hours.

The Knights of Pluto had greatly improved since he had last been in the castle; however they were never this dedicated. Zidane even picked up a rock and threw it at one of their heads, still no movement.

As the sun began to rise he heard a commotion from upstairs.

"I order you to stand down"

The voice was Beatrix, Zidane leaned up against the bars and tried to peer down the dark walkway. The sound of a fight reached his ears, in front of him the two guards finally spoke.

"Yes"

"We will see to it"

Zidane frowned, "Who the hell are you talking to?"

Suddenly they both turned and thrust their swords through the bars, Zidane jumped back just in time to miss being stabbed. The gates were swung open and they charged, Zidane leapt into the air and jumped them both easily. His adrenaline was running though his body, he slammed the gates shut and locked them both in. He could see from their expression that something was not right with them.

Footsteps raced towards them, he pulled out the dagger from him jeans and stood ready to fight. Beatrix and Freya stopped feet from him.

"We must leave, now" Freya said breathlessly.

"I doubt we can take on all of the castle's defences" added Beatrix.

After only a moments hesitation Zidane nodded and together they ran for the exit, there was a boat at the dock waiting for them, inside stood Marcus, fully armed and watching for any sign of trouble. The three of them leapt aboard and he began to push them down river.

"I think Amarant took Dagger" Zidane said immediately.

"We know" nodded Freya.

Before he could ask how Marcus answered his unasked question, "Just after you left we had someone turn up at the theatre, Boss was giving Cinna and Blank and thick ear when this moogle wandered in told and him to stop"

Zidane raised his eyebrows, he could imagine the bosses face at being told what to do by a moogle!

"It was that one that travels around a lot, wears a funny cloak. Anyway, he tells us that he saw Dagger with one of the people she used to travel with. Of course when he said that we clicked-"

"Only Amarant had the skill to do something like this" Zidane muttered darkly.

"He was heading to the Outer continent, and he was also seen with two others"

"Zorn and Thorn" Freya said.

"What those two little freaks that were with Kuja? But we killed them!"

"Apparently not" Beatrix said, she was sat at the back of the boat and watching the castle, "It won't take long before they realise you're gone"

"Why did Rusty arrest me? Why does everyone think I had something to do with this?"

They all stayed quite, only Freya met his gaze.

"Zidane, have you been feeling strange at all? Before you became ill?"

Zidane shrugged, "I did travel the planet after being nearly killed, that made me feel pretty strange" he said sarcastically, his temper rising again.

"When we were coming back from picking you up at the black mage village, you were having some pretty bad dreams"

"So? I been though a lot" he argued

"Yeah but… you were muttering things, things about Dagger… about getting revenge"

Zidane frowned, he had no memory of these dreams.

"And when you became ill, you were doing the same thing" Freya added.

"But why would I want to get revenge on Dagger?" It was as much a question as it was an argument.

"We think someone may have been trying to control you, Zorn and Thorn in fact. They are gifted with dark forms of magic, we suspect they tried to get you to kidnap the Queen but when they failed they used Amarant as a last resort"

"Why would they…" Zidane trailed off, the memory of Dagger lying unconscious on a sofa burned him like a hot flame, "Their after the eidolons again!" he exclaimed.

"We expect" nodded Freya.

"So why was I arrested?"

"Several people have been effected by a confusion spell. Steiner being one of them" Beatrix said quietly, "It shouldn't last long, but we can guess that Zorn and Thorn aimed to have you executed for Kidnapping the Queen and then would extract the eidolons"

Zidane's heart plummeted, "But they've had her for almost a week, surely they'd have done it by now"

"Perhaps, we suspect they are taking her to Mount Gulag. The place where they tried to extract eidolons from Eiko and where they kept Queen Hilda… and where you defeated them" Freya said calmly.

"It would have taken a few days to get there…" Beatrix added.

Zidane slumped back and rubbed his head, the dreams, images of Kuja and his moods… were they because someone had been trying to get into his head? And Dagger… was it too late? Had they already got what they wanted? Would she be…

"We're being followed" Beatrix exclaimed, removing her sword. Just as they docked in the town a boat appeared in the distance, "There will be guards waiting for you, try not to kill them but you must get to the outer continent"

"Come Zidane, Frately is waiting for us in the forest"

Freya took his hand and dragged him away from the boat, Beatrix intended to stay behind and hold the others off. Zidane made to pull his dagger out once again, but Freya handed him a belt with two new blades in the hilts.

Grateful, he paced it around his waist and removed the blade's, they were both about the size of his own dagger but were lighter, yet seemingly much stronger. Freya removed a small handle from inside her jacket and pressed on two indentations on the sides. From the end sprung a long spear.

"A gift from Frately" Freya explained.

Together they moved quickly towards the town square, sure enough as soon as they came into sight they were rushed by four guards. With a single swipe Freya knocked down the furthest two, Zidane used the hilt of his daggers to knock the others out. They moved forwards and just as the exit from the city came into sight they were jumped by five more of Beatrix's guards.

Once again preparing to fight they both moved into defence stance, from above they saw two shapes jump from the rooftops and landed in front of them.

"Marcus is helping out Beatrix, he sent us down to help"

It was Blank and Cinna, "Sorry mate, seems we got a little confused"

Zidane nodded at his friends and smiled warmly.

"Not that this isn't very sweet but DUCK!" Freya yelled

They all hit the ground as fire zoomed across the tops of their heads, Cinna used a water spell to take out one of the guards, Blank jumped up and brandished his sword, taking on two of them. Zidane and Freya both charged the remaining two and in a matter of moments the fight was over and the four of them were running across wet grass and towards the thick bushes of the forest.

**Xxx**

**Short and sweet, hope no one's confused! Please review and let me know!**


	6. Arrival

"So they found a body?"

"Yes" Freya replied, "They brought back the remains for testing, to ID the body as Kuja for definite. But it seems he's dead Zidane"

"So these clown freaks after Dagger for their own reasons then" Blank said.

Zidane hung back, he listened intently as Freya explained to Blank how Mikoto had suggested they test Zidane not just for poison, but for spells. A powerful warlock had been brought in and identified, not only Zidane as having been attacked vigorously with various spells, but members of the Alexandrian army and even Blank and Cinna.

"If Zidane's own friends thought he could be guilty of kidnapping Garnet then he would surely hang, and it guaranteed no one would come to his rescue. Luckily they had been in a hurry to escape when Zidane alerted Steiner of Garnet's disappearance and didn't do a very good job. I expect the spells have worn of almost everyone now"

"So they got Steiner and his knights as they came back from the Lifa Tree and he ordered Zidane's arrest"

Freya nodded, from behind her Zidane cleared his throat.

"Is Mikoto still at the castle?"

"She was when we left"

Zidane lowered his eye's to the dirt ridden ground beneath his boots. Mikoto was, as Zidane saw it, his only relative. As much as he hated it Kuja was as close to being his brother as he'd ever had, excluding the Tantalus guys. But Mikoto was like him, created by and given life from the same man. He worried for his little sister, even though she had proven herself strong and resourceful in the time he had spent in the Black Mage Village with the mages and other genomes.

"She's very intelligent, she's probably helping Steiner and the others figure out what to do, once they are cured of course" she added

"Right little family you found yourself, a nut case big brother and a sister with more brains then you"

"Guess that leaves me with being charming and handsome…" Zidane joked with Cinna.

"Freya is that you?"

"Frately, yes is everything ready?"

Zidane could see several chocobo's tethered to trees behind the tall burmecian.

"I though the General and the chap with the bandana were coming?"

"They got held up, we should go. The faster we get to the outer continent the better"

"We're going to ride Chocobo's?" Zidane raised his eyebrows.

"Only to Dali, there we'll be picked up by Cid in his airship, we'll be escorted to Mount Gulug with several of his soldiers"

Zidane nodded and climbed aboard the closest chocobo, Frately untied them all and soon they were riding the plains and approaching the mountains where Dali stood waiting for them. Zidane's mind travelled back to when it had been just himself, Vivi, Steiner and Dagger crossing the same plains heading towards the ice cavern.

The sense of freedom and adventure had obscured the thoughts of danger, none of them had known just what they were getting into at the time. And Zidane missed those days dreadfully. The stolen glances between himself and Dagger behind Steiner's back, even in those early days made his stomach flip. He was just an immature child then, whisked away in the romanticised thoughts of a Princess and a Thief, travelling the world. He would lay awake and fantasise about the things he could show her in the world, all he had wanted was to impress her.

Before he knew it, he was in love. Not like when he was fourteen and thought he loved the busty brunette who worked in a bar in Lindblum. He tried to cover his nerves with jokes and bravado, annoyed at how his heart would thump whenever she was near. Zidane had a reputation with woman, even in his young age. So why had Dagger been the one to change him? They were completely different, from two separate worlds – quite literally they came to discover.

After what felt like another full day they were finally able to make out the sight of Cid's airship on just north of the small town. They stopped before entering and decided Blank and Cinna would return to Alexandria to make sure everything was alright. Zidane was confident that they could take care of Zorn and Thorn themselves. In fact he hoped for the chance to do it himself.

Zidane, Frately and Freya entered the town and were greeted by Cid who stood in the entrance of the Mayor's home.

"Zidane! How good to see you alive and well… in unfortunate circumstances however but nevertheless, its good to know I have you to help!"

Zidane was slightly taken aback, this was a king treating him like an equal. Praising him no less, Zidane had always liked Cid but he had never been treated so warmly by someone of such higher status… except Dagger.

"Sir, I think the sooner we depart the better" Freya interrupted.

"Of course of course, no need to worry! Garnet has huge strength within her…"

Zidane silently prayed he was right.

Once they boarded Cid's airship, the navigator explained it would take them at least six hours to travel to the outer continent. Cid boasted it was record time, but for Zidane it felt like a lifetime. He managed two or three hours of restless sleep and spent the rest of the journey looking out over the oceans as they flew towards approaching mountains.

The chill in the air told him they were close, and soon Zidane could make out the outline of the continent. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, "Dagger…" he whispered.

Eight months ago he had stood and watched her fly away from him, she held his gaze as long as she could and Zidane did they same, until the ship was too far to make out against the horizon.

What would their lives be like if he hadn't gone after Kuja then? If he had stayed on the ship he would have seen Dagger made Queen, he could have been there for Vivi when he approached the end of his short life. He could even be with Dagger, hold her every night… telling her he loved her.

"We'll be arriving soon"

Cid's voice snapped Zidane back to reality.

"I'd go make sure your prepared"

Zidane nodded and made to go to his cabin, he was stopped by Cid stepping in front if him.

"I know you and Garnet… she was very depressed in the months you were gone…"

Zidane remained silent.

"Garnet is as good as my own daughter, I'm lucky enough to have two now we have adopted Eiko. But swear to me, think hard about what it means being in love with a Queen. It will not be the same as when you were on your adventures…"

Zidane looked at the man who had once been an oglop, and then a frog, "All I want is to be with Dagger, I don't care what she is… Queen… Princess… in the months I travelled with her I got to know her better then anyone. Even Steiner, her life long bodyguard"

"That may be so, but her work as Queen is very important. Any distractions could be disastrous for-"

Zidane interrupted, "Ah of course, its not what's best for Dagger. Its what's best for everyone else"

"Garnet has a duty-"

"She has a heart too! She has her own wants and dreams and thoughts and feelings. You can't just stick a crown on someone's head and change who they are!"

Cid remained silent, Zidane held his gaze for a few moments before walking past him silently. He slammed the door of his cabin shut and violently began to change into fresh clothes.

No wonder when Zidane had first met Dagger she had been so naive and frightened of making any decision. She was always confused when asked what she wanted or felt. Apparently she had grown up being brain washed into thinking she didn't matter. She was a figure head, taught to give out orders and always think of herself last.

Half hour later Zidane was still irritated, he glanced in the mirror as he pulled his new daggers around his waist. He had been given tough black trousers and a dark blue shirt with thin but strong armour sewn into it. He kept his own old boots and tucked his spare dagger into his left sock, covering it with the trouser leg.

He remember Dagger teasing him about the length if his hair, and even remember the sudden change in her face when she had looked at him. He now realised why, he had taken his hair down and with his skin so pale from being ill he looked uncannily like Kuja. Had anyone else noticed this too? Or was it something shared between the two who had most reason to fear and hate Kuja.

Zidane took his hair into his hand and pulled out the dagger from his boot, just like she had so many months ago, he pulled his hair tight and cut. The dagger sliced through easily, he dropped the hair onto the floor and gazed at his reflection. His hair was still long and it reminded him of how daggers had been, only it fell to his shoulders instead of framing his face. He cut his fringe shorter too, so it fell about his eyes. Long hair had always suited him more then short, according to Ruby it made him look more dangerous.

He put his hair back in a short pony tail, strands falling messily around his chin, and made his way to the Bridge.

They had finally arrived.


	7. Too Late?

It was cold and once again the sky was darkening, Zidane had lost all sense of time since being arrested. He pulled on a long cloak like garment to protect himself from the cold. His own was the same dark blue as his shirt, Freya wore one similar only hers was red.

"We'll blend right in then" Zidane said as they crossed the snow covered planes and entered Esto Gaza. The root from the Lifa Tree had been cut away and styled like an arch way at the entrance of the building. Zidane, Freya, Cid and several of his best soldiers filled the entranceway of the grand, candle lit building.

The priest who usually stood to welcome guests was left open mouthed as they merely walked right through. Suddenly Zidane wondered whether they reminded him of Kuja and the Black Mages who had also walked this same path not so long ago.

Zidane stood on the raised platform and looked at the doorway which entered Mount Gulug, Cid sent his soldiers forward to open the doors but they refused move.

"Magic" Zidane said, how could they not have thought that the doors would be sealed magically.

"It's a good thing I came along then"

The small voice made him jump, Eiko was strolling towards them, looking like the cat who got the cream.

"I thought you might not think of it, considering you rely on brute strength!"

"I don't" Zidane argued, but a rather large crash from the doorway as all the men charged it at once contradicted his argument.

"How on Gaia did you get here? You were supposed to stay in Alexandria 'till Hilda came to collect you!" Cid looked both angry and impressed.

"Simple. Mog!" she beamed.

"Mog? Your moogle?" Zidane questioned.

"No, Mog my Eidolon. She said she's watch over me and when she heard about Dagger being brought here, just like I had, she wanted to help. So she flew me here! Cool huh!"

Zidane was open mouthed, he reminded himself to never again doubt the resourcefulness of children, especially one like Eiko.

"Well what are we waiting for?"

All four of them ran to the doorway, Cid called his men back and Eiko stepped forwards, brandishing her flute.

"Hmmmm… I can sense a weird energy?"

"An eidolon?" said Freya

"No… not as strong… this is just ordinary binding magic… I think I can…"

Suddenly she brought the flute to her lips a from it emitted a golden light which enveloped the doorway. After a few minutes it began to vibrate as though it were fighting with the door. Eventually the light faded and the doors were both wide open.

"You did it, nice one Eiko!"

"Thank you Zidane" Eiko said with a small curtsy.

"Let's go, and Eiko, I think you should come. Your magic may come in handy"

Cid tried to protest, but when Freya agreed and Eiko threatened a tantrum he soon complied. The small army entered the building and made its way towards the bottom levels, careful of loose flooring and the crumbling buildings. When they were met with various creatures the soldiers took care of them to Zidane and Freya could press on.

Zidane carried Eiko piggy back style down the wells to where he prayed he would find Dagger waiting for him.

They walked the same floorboards as before, looking down on the area where Eiko had almost been killed.

"We should be quiet, if they are still here they may panic and hurt her" Freya whispered.

Zidane was having trouble controlling his heart rate, was she close?

Silently they made their was down wooden stairs and entered the large space where their fright from previous months had taken place.

Zidane could see the door leading to what had been Hilda's prison was slightly ajar, light was emitted from it and he could hear low voices.

"She's in there" he whispered. He made to run forwards, uncaring if he would meet Amarant or the clowns upon his entrance.

"Look out!" The scream came from Eiko as bars fell noisily from the ceiling, encircling them.

"HE HE HE, trapped them have we!"

"We have, we have trapped them!"

Zidane groaned inwardly, he had forgotten how annoying the two were.

Eiko ran up to the bar as the two came into view, "You let me out right now!"

"Oh it's the little brat! We get to kill her too!"

"What? Where's Dagger? What have you done with her?"

From the doorway Amarant walked out, pulling along a pale and exhausted looking Dagger. Her hair was tangled and she still wore the same long nightdress she had been kidnapped in. Amarant had to hold her up to stop her collapsing to the ground.

"Amarant let her go!"

He didn't respond.

"Amarant, you have been placed under a spell. You must fight it" Freya tried.

Zorn and Thorn cackled delightedly.

"Too far gone is he!"

"He has gone too far!"

"You slimy little bastards! Wait 'till I get my hands on you!"

"Yes yes, embrace the anger, feel it coursing through… let it all go!" coaxed Zorn.

"Zidane" said Freya nervously.

"Why do you want Dagger's Eidolons?" Eiko's voice echoed in Zidane's head as a strange feeling over took him.

"Her? No no, her powers are miniscule compared to his"

Zidane fell to his knees as his head began to pound.

"What do you mean? Is this because of Kuja?"

"That was a group effort!" gasped Zidane, his hands now against the ground, holding himself steady.

"Yes but our old master told us many secrets he did. He told us of Garland's plan… of the power of his angel of death"

"Not me" shouted Zidane.

"Oh but it will be, we lured you here to take from you what you loved most… with Kuja gone it is time to awaken the power within you! It was you who was supposed to end this world, but when we extract you dark powers we can control the sister planets Terra and Gaia"

"Terra is gone!" Freya shouted, now kneeling at Zidane's side, "Kuja destroyed it"

Zorn and Thorn looked at each other, they were obviously unaware of this fact.

"No matter" they sung, "We will take over Gaia alone! But first things first… revenge is a dish best served… with a nice sharp knife!"

From the corner of his eye, Zidane saw Amarant produce a Knife from his sleeve, he held it to Dagger's throat.

"NO!" he shouted, he didn't know how to control what was happening to his body, as he tried to lurch forwards he was held back by Freya. He tried breaking free but she whispered to him, "Watch Eiko!"

Zidane realised that while Zorn and Thorn had been talking to him, Eiko was facing Amarant, her hands outstretched with white light swirling around the red haired man.

"No the brat has removed our spell" the jesters shrieked.

"We must retreat!"

"No you don't!" before Zidane could stop himself he felt himself leave the ground, his body was burning with anger and he drew his daggers. He was oblivious to the chaos around him, Amarant was pulling away the bars restraining Freya and Eiko whilst Zidane merely crashed through them towards his targets.

Everything that followed was a blur for Zidane, he heard the screams from Eiko as the place began to collapse and the shrieks from the brothers as their lives ended at Zidane's hands. He began to calm down but still felt the power coursing through his body, he turned and picked up Dagger who lie unconscious on the ground. Amarant took Eiko and threw her across his shoulder and the group ran for the exit.

"There's no time for this! Freya you run ahead and get the soldiers and Cid out… Eiko, you know what to do!"

Eiko placed her flute to her lips and summoned, in a burst of light the giant form of Mog appeared and they each jumped onto her back, clinging to the fur as she flew up and crashed through the rocks above them.

Sunlight and cool air reached Zidane's eyes and skin, he felt relief only for a moment as the crashes and explosions from below them reached his ears. From the entrance soldiers ran out frantically, he could see Cid and hear his calls for Eiko. They landed, scaring many of the locals who were watching in horror and Eiko ran to her adoptive father. Amarant leapt from the Eidolons back and raced into the mountain, Zidane clung onto Dagger's tiny frame and looked at her. His heart stopped, her eyes were open but glassy and Zidane couldn't see her chest moving. She wasn't breathing.

Suddenly everyone screamed, the mountain had exploded throwing a debris of ash and rock into the sky.

"The Volcano! It's exploding!"

"Everybody onto my air ship" Cid roared.

"Amarant! Freya!" Eiko cried.

Zidane ran forward, ignoring Cid's shouts for everyone to evacuate.

"Eiko! Eiko! Do a resurrection charm… she isn't breathing!"

Eiko's eyes widened with shock and fear at Dagger's limp body.

"EIKO DO IT NOW BEFORE ITS TOO LATE"

**XXX**

So… who dies? Find out soon!


	8. Aftermath

Three weeks later…

Zidane ran his fingers through the long chestnut hair of his lover, their bodies entwined and moist with perspiration. Dagger's eyes were closed, her lips parted as she gently breathed in and out. Zidane treasured the site of her rising and falling chest, remembering to vividly when she had lain motionless in his arms.

"I love you" he whispered to her, watching her pink lips rise as she smiled.

"I think I defiantly made the right decision" she replied, "I was so afraid I would never see you again, let alone be able to touch you…"

Zidane pulled her closer to him, breathing in her scent and running his hand down her back. She tilted her head up to him and they began to kiss. Slowly at first, until the kiss became more passionate. Zidane rolled over so he was on top of her slender body, her hands on his arms, his back…

Suddenly she was gone, Zidane lay alone in his single bed and shivered at the memory of his dream. A dream he so wanted to make reality, to be able to hold Dagger and tell her how much he loved her. To show her he would never leave her again as he made love to her.

But it was not possible.

Dagger lay in the castle's medical bay recovering from her short demise. The doctors had begun to inform Zidane of her condition the day after they had returned. She had been refused food or water, left to freeze and tortured, the reasons why they did not yet know. Zorn and Thorn had used various spells to keep her docile and incapable of summoning.

Thankfully, Eiko had saved her life by casting 'Full-Life' just in time. She had remained unconscious for over a week but had finally woken feeling confused and exhausted. In the last few days she had become stronger and was able to sit up, speak and eat normally.

Zidane pulled himself out of his bed, he had spent the last three weeks sleeping in the spare room at Rubies Theatre. They had expanded to include accommodation for actors but since Rubies pregnancy had put a pause on her acting career it had become more of a home for the Tantalus Group.

He hadn't felt comfortable enough to stay at the castle, security had been raised to a maximum and even though he knew he had only been a suspect for kidnapping Dagger because of a spell, he still felt as though he didn't belong. He was no more then a lowly thief… one who didn't even belong to this world.

Dagger had all the protection she needed, all Zidane ever seemed to do was bring her more trouble. His emotions were constantly fighting each other, should he stay with her? Or should he leave? There hadn't been any trouble until he had turned up again. Would she still want him around?

"Yo, you've got a visitor!" Blank's voice carried down the hallway to Zidane room. He rubbed his eyes and dressed quickly in his usual white shirt and blue pants before leaving for the main room.

Sat on the furthest table was Freya, her hat pulled low over her eyes.

"Hey Freya, what's up?" Zidane's fake cheerful voice disgusted even himself.

"You weren't at Amarant's burial Zidane" She replied, her voice was low and she sat with an uncharacteristic slump.

"Not exactly a burial without a body is it…"

He was met with silence; Freya swallowed what was in the remainder of her cup before standing abruptly.

"You haven't even visited Dagger, it's been nearly a month…"

Zidane avoided her eyes which were examining him from under the red material of her hat, "Well… I thought she should have some time to recover… I wouldn't want to over excite her would I?"

"You have many annoying habits Zidane, cowardice and the ability to lie, even to yourself, were not ones I've seen before"

With that she pulled her coat tighter and left Zidane feeling even more ashamed, angry and confused.

Everybody seemed to think that he should be by Dagger's side. Couldn't they see that he just didn't fit in her cosy new world?

As he threw himself into Freya now empty chair, Ruby entered from behind the bar.

"You heard all that?" Zidane questioned.

"You bet I did, what's goin' on with you honey?"

She was being unusually patient, something that had been slowly disappearing as her pregnancy continued.

"You and Blank, how'd it feel when you realised you were going to be parents?"

She frowned and he could see her mulling her answer over in her mind, "Well, Blank wasn't around much when I found out. I was more worried about what he would say… after rousing him from his unconscious state when I first told him things just pulled together I guess. I can't wait to a mum now!" she smiled broadly, rubbing her large belly.

"See, this is the thing. Imagine me and Dagger having children… well first we'd have to get married, which makes me king…KING Ruby! Can you really see me with the cloak and crown and all that… then there's the fact that people might not like… well if they knew what I was…"

"And what are you?" she raised her eyebrows as she watched Zidane deflate before her.

"I don't know do I? I thought I did. I was just another boy down on his luck, going from day to day by stealing. The best career choice I had was to be a conman or something. Now, I'm not even from this planet… don't even have parents for Gaia's sake! I don't know if I can even have children"

"Zidane, are these things you think Dagger's gonna be thinking. Or are they your worries?"

"I don't have anything to offer her Rube"

Ruby placed her hand on Zidane's shoulder as she stood, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"Honey, she's not asking for anything"


	9. The End?

That night, Zidane finally decided he would visit Dagger and figure out once and for all what was going to happen in their future, whether it be together or apart.

Security was tight, and even he couldn't find a way in without being noticed. Instead he went in the boring way, through the front door.

It seemed all the guards recognised him, he was approached by two of Pluto's Knights who escorted him straight to Dagger's bedroom. Apparently she had been moved that morning.

As he stood outside waiting for her to invite him in, his mind mulled over everything he needed to say to her. Of course, when he entered and was left alone with her his mind went blank.

"I wondered where you'd gotten to?" she said quietly.

Zidane approached her and sat gently on the edge of her bed, in the dim light from the candles by her bedside he could see she was still pale and thinner then before.

"I guess I was afraid…"

They sat in silence for a few moments, Zidane's eyes were fixed to the ground and he was unaware of Dagger watching him carefully.

Slowly she moved from the centre of her bed and stood up on shaky legs.

"Stand up" she told him gently.

Zidane obeyed, concerned that she might collapse. She moved in front on him, "Close your eyes, I want you to do something for me…"

He did as he was told, his heart began beating hard against his chest.

"I need you to remember when this last happened"

Before he could react he felt her lips on his own, he froze and for the first time in his life he found himself not knowing what to do with the girl before him!

She pulled away slowly and Zidane's mind began to think, their first kiss… it had been as Terra began to collapse around them. After they had fought with Kuja.

"Nothing changed when you were gone, I waited for you like I always did Zidane. But now… you need to find out who you are, just like myself and Vivi. Do you understand?"

Suddenly Zidane felt his heart fall, somehow he knew that this would be his last conversation with Dagger.

"I can't travel with you, and I can't change what I need to be. I'm queen now…"

"And I don't fit" Zidane finished for her.

"I wish you would, I wish you wanted to…"

Zidane had heard enough, everything he had feared was right.

Still, his arm found its way around her waist and his hand wound itself in her long hair. She kissed him back as passionately as he kissed her. Their tongue's danced together and Zidane made sure to savour how she tasted, how she felt pressed into him.

They both felt wetness on their cheeks, but couldn't tell who's tears were who's.

Zidane stopped and pulled away from her, if this went on any further he wouldn't be able to say goodbye.

He strode to her window, and didn't look back. Even when he heard her sobbing.

**XXX**

**The End….For Now!**

**This is part one, part two will follow Zidane as he tries to figure out what he wants now that he knows about his origins. He will also try to discover more about this 'power' within himself.**

**So, what will happen between him and Dagger… or now Garnet? We'll see!**


End file.
